7dtdsmfandomcom-20200215-history
Setup
Please note development of this Server Manager has ceased--- Basic Configuration *Download the latest version HERE *Run the setup and install the Server Manager *Enable either Telnet or Webconsole in your serverconfig.xml file and in the Server Manager (Telnet is the preferred method). Configure the Port and Password. Use the same information in the serverconfig.xml file and in the Server Manager. *The IP entered into the Server Manager will depend on if you are running the Server Manager locally or remotely. If local (on the same machine as the game server), the IP will be 127.0.0.1. If remote, the IP will be the externally accessible IP used to access the game server (same as when you try to connect to the game) *Check the box for Auto-Reconnect *Press Connect Additional Configuration *Enable Opt-In for the Global Ban List *Enforce Allow-List *Enable Player Tracking / Mapping *If you want to prevent players building in certain areas / reset the structures in an area, enable Regional Resets. Click on the map to add regions to the SAFE zone list. The zones in the SAFE zone list will NOT be reset, all others will. *Enable Backups. You'll need to download the 7zip command line executable , and place it in the same directory as the Server Manager. This will allow you to perform LOCAL backups (works if you're using the Server Manager on the same machine as the game server). If you want to perform FTP / Remote backups, you'll also need the FTP addon files (WinSCP). Place these files in the same directory as the Server Manager. *If the Server Manager is installed on the same machine as the game server, you can also utilize Crash Detection. You'll need to specify the following items: **Game World Folder | By default its: C:\Users\\Documents\7 days to Die\saves\Navezgane\ **7DaysToDie.exe Path | By default its: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\7 Days To Die\7daystodie.exe **ServerConfig.xml Path | By default its: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\7 Days To Die\serverconfig.xml **Game Install Folder | By default its: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\7 Days To Die *Set a Message Of The Day (MOTD), which is sent to all users when a user logs on (direct messages aren't yet possible in game) *Set Server Messages (up to five) to be sent out at specified intervals to all users Troubleshooting If the SM isn't working, and isn't generating log files under \logs\ of the installation directory, you may need to run the SM with "Run As Administrator". This is due to UAC (user access control) and the SM writing files to the installation directory (config file, maps, logs, etc). If unable to connect remotely, ensure that the Port used for either Telnet or Webconsole (whichever you're using), is allowed through the firewall of the machine hosting the game server. Try using Putty to make the same connection (for Telnet). If that doesn't work either, there's something else wrong. Note that the game only allows ONE telnet connection, so if you're using Putty or the Windows default Telnet client, the Server Manager won't be able to connect at the same time. Try installing / reinstalling the Visual C++ 2010 x86 / x64 Runtime Redistributable (x86 or x64 depending on the game install version). The game's telnet server uses the Mono library included in the redistributable. NOTE: Users of Hosted Game Servers which use the TCA Admin webconsole, you need to use the TELNET connection. Ensure it's configured in your game's config files. This is still be tested, but should hopefully work. NOTE: Users of "gameservers.com", it has been discovered that you need to use the "webconnection" method. The port will be 25002, and the password is the same as your FTP password.